User blog:Wachowman/Total Drama Wiki ep3
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Ynkr: anything? Noah: nothing. Ynkr: we need food. Noah: wha-what is that? (The sound of an engine is heard going through the main road) Noah: people! Everyone, wake up! Ynkr: wha- Noah: there's a group, down there, they have a car from what it looks like. Flare: my name is Flare, this groups leader. CE: who the fuck put you in charge? Nail: CE, just shut the fuck up before I eat your rations, I'm Nail, and the bitchy one here is CE. Sierra: my names Sierra. Flare:...ok, yes, we need a new tire, but we haven't seen a car for miles, we were going to check the city. Night: don't waste your time, empty, no food, weapons, or cars. PC: please, I'm sorry, you've already killed VC, don't hurt me. Man 3: hurt you? Ha, I won't. (The screen shows the man shoot PC in the head) Man 3: you won't feel a thing... This Time (Screen shows the Users on a road) CE: how is it possible there weren't any cars on this road too? Night: it does seem weird. Scraw: you'd think there's at least be broken ones, but there isn't a single car. Nail: you think someone's been taking them all? Night: you think there's another group near here? Fire: nothing is surprising anymore, may I remind you dead people are walking everywhere. Ynkr: speaking of dead people... (Screen shows a few Zombies in front of the group walking towards them) Ynkr: anyone got a knife? CE: I've got a gun. Nail: no. It should be done silently. Sierra: I've got better than a knife *pulls out a machete* Fire:'you've had that in that bag of yours this whole time? Sierra: never leave home without it. (Sierra walks up to the Zombies and decapitates them one by one) Night:...damn. Ynkr: hehe, that's nice. Noah: Ynkr...remember what we talked about. Ynkr:...yeah, I know, I know. Scraw: what do you mean? Noah: nothing, before we even met you. Sierra: well c'mon guys, they're dead, no reason to waste time. Flare: agreed, let's go. CE: I'm tired! Can't we rest? Flare: I can see the sign to the fucking station from here, come on. CE: uhg! Nail: shut up CE, let's go. CE: fine! (The users continue to walk to the station) (Screen shows the men from before) Man 1: Steeler! Go faster, we need to get home before night fall. Steeler: you got it sir! Man 2: you know, we could still go back and get that food, we aren't far away from that station. Man 1: I've already told you, we have enough. Man 2: enough that PC and VC stole from us just to have a bit more and you ended up killing them?! Man 1:...you know what, Josh...ok, Steeler, stop the car! Josh: it's a logical solution, you'll see. Man 1: I hope so *car stops* cause you'll be getting them yourself. Josh: what! Man 1: get out, run back to the station, and run back to our base. Josh: that's like 20 miles! Man 1: PC and VC did it. Josh: we couldn't find them for days, it took them days to get there, and that was because they had to hide from us. Man 1: fine, I'll let you take one of the cars we've kept there back to the base, but in the morning, you take BreZ with you and bring it back there. Josh:...yes sir. *gets out of the car Man 1: good, now I'd hurry if I were you, it's about to get dark, Steeler, drive. Steeler: you got it! Good luck Josh, you'll need it. Josh: *watches Steeler and the man drive away*...shit *starts walking to the station* (Screen shows Josh approaching the station) Josh: I'm expendable aren't I, he wouldn't send Steeler or BreZ or Tesla on this type so journey, no, they're his right hand men, or I would call them his bitches, I'll just get this food and go. (Josh approaches the Gas station and opens the door) Josh: oh shit. (Screen shows The Group already in the Gas Station Savaging the food, they take notice of him) Scraw: uh, hi. Josh: n-n, *points his gun at Flare* put your hands up! All of you! Flare: whoa, whoa. (Scraw, Noah, CE, Ynkr, Nail and Fire all take out their guns and point them at Josh) CE: who the fuck do you think you are? Josh: this food is coming with me, I will kill all of you for it, I'm not letting my boss know I've failed another mission! Nail:...oh shit *hides from Josh's view* Noah: *looks at Nail with suspicion* Flare: we can split it, there's plenty here for everyone! Josh: this is our communities stash! You have no right to it. Ynkr: we have just a right as everyone else, you should've kept it wherever you're living. Josh: we've ran out of space, this was the closest building, I'll command you again, give me your weapons and leave before I shoot! Fire: you're outnumbered by 8, if you shoot you'll end up dead. CE: he's right, you better fuck off as soon as possible. Josh: *points gun at CE* maybe you should fuck off. CE: I know you're not aiming that gun at me. Josh: even if I die one of you will too, I'm not scared of death, but you all care for one another, and you don't want anyone to be lost, last chance, leave now! Flare: *gets a bit closer* we can talk this ou- Josh: don't you dare get closer to me! (A bang is heard as Flare is standing still) Sierra: No! (Screen shows Flare drop to his knees and fall to the ground) Nail: Flare! no! CE: you mother fucker! (CE then shoots Josh in the head and body multiple times) CE: you killed him, you fucking killed him! You fucking bastard! Fire: CE! Stop! You're wasting ammo! He's dead! CE: *stops*...Flare, is the only person that's ever been kind to me, even if he told me to shut up all the time he'd explain it later, and I always understood, he'd always apologize for yelling at me... Sierra: F-Flare no... (Sierra starts to cry as Night goes over to her to comfort her) Noah: *walks up to Flares body*... (He flips Flares body over to which makes Flare moan from pain) Noah: wait, guys! He's alive! CE: what! Flare! *runs to Flares side* Flare, we can fix you, just, just stay in there. Flare: end...it... Scraw: he won't survive a gun shot like that...it's too close to the heart. CE: shut the fuck up! We have to save him! Ynkr: what you have to do is put him out of his misery! CE: fuck you, Flare, tell them Flare. Flare:...*grips CE's hand*...end it...please. CE: n-no, I can't, you can't leave me with Nail and Sierra they fucking hate me, I need you man. We need you, you're the leader. Nail: CE...I'm sorry, but he's gone. CE: no no no no no, fuck you, you're gone! Nail: CE, let's walk outside, let them take care of it. CE:...n-n...f-fine... (Nail and CE walk outside, CE looking depressed) (The remaining Users look at each other, without saying any words, Noah kneels down and grips Flares hand) Noah:...I'm sorry man. Flare: tha- you. (Noah then puts the barrel of his gun to Flares head) Noah:...goodbye. Sierra: F-Flare.... (Noah then pulls the trigger, making a loud bang) (Sierra continues to cry in Nights arms as the remaining Users look at Flare corpse) Fire: let's go guys, there's 2 working cars outside, we have plenty of gas and food now. Ynkr: where do we go? Fire:...away from here. (The users walk outside the Station and load up the 2 trucks that belonged to Josh's group) CE: he's gone, isn't he. Nail:...sorry man... Noah: he wanted it, he went peacefully. CE:...let's just go. Fire: Nail, you don't look as sad as the others, you ok? Nail: I've lost so much now, I get used to it. Fire: seems almost heartless. Nail: it's also a good trait to have. Fire: no argument there. Noah: alright everybody. Get in a car, I'll lead the way. (The users get in to the 2 trucks and drive off, leaving the station behind them as the screen goes black) (Screen then shows the Gas Station the next day as a car pulls up to it) (3 men get out of the car) Man 1: where the fuck is that guy. Steeler: the spare trucks are gone as well, sir. Man 1: god dammit! He probably found a group and took everything for himself! Man 2: *at the Stations Doors* I would have it disagree sir. Man 1: what did you say? Man 2: *opens the doors to show Josh's dead body on the ground* Man 1:...he was shot? Man 2: looks like it. Man 1: dammit...Tesla, who's that other body *points at Flares body* Tesla: I don't know that face, sir. Man 1: so he took someone with him, huh? Heh, guess I should have trusted him after all, I was going to have BreZ shoot him once they got here today. Steeler: what do we do? Man 1: hmm. Tesla:...Wach? Wachow: we find and kill who took our shit. (The screen then goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Scraw: Noah, where are we going anyways? Noah: wherever the road brings us, hopefully some sort of city. Fire: that's not a good idea. Nail: CE, I get Sierra and I aren't your number 1 choice, but you couldn't of been surviving off Flare. CE: shut the fuck up! You hid behind a fucking desk! Scraw: I've just noticed. Noah: what is it? Scraw: I haven't seen a single Zombie for an hour. Tesla: get out of the cars with your hands up! Noah: fuck. Category:Blog posts